Code Geass R3 End of Halycon
by Dinora
Summary: Basically my "what if" after the events of Season 2 of Code Geass. Some fluff, new characters along with some old, and some good old giant robot fighting. And the awesomeness that is C.C. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone! Ahem.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Code Geass, nor the awesome CLAMP character desgins, however noodley they are.

**PREFACE:** Might be crack in the humor areas. I did my research on the Knightmares, the characters, and the rest of the CG universe. The story takes place after Season 2, so spoilers abound! Plenty of C.C. because sometimes I think she doesn't get enough. :P Oh well. Less of Kallan because I REALLY don't like her, but enough about that.

This story began when I was worried (by worried I mean OMGWHYAREYOUDEAD?) about Lelouch and whatever the hell happened to him so I got to thinking, what if he had a succesor and it was the girl version of him, providing plenty of yuri action, and! And well, here it is.

P.S. If you ever ventured in the Adult Swim fanfic forum, this story is in the archives. Just wanted to say that. I didn't copy this from it, as it is pure Dinora through and through. Except with with more correct grammar, spelling, and punctuation. Other than that...

Enjoy.

**CODE GEASS R3: ****END OF HALCYON**

**TURN ONE: SILENT DELIBRATION**

**_2023, Japan. After the fall of the Demon Emperor, peace was restored in Japan. The sister of Lelouch vi Britannia, Nunnally, is now Empress. Advancements in both science and technology have led to the development of more advanced Knightmares, as to which the Britannia has conquered the entire World, to which the Empress rules justly, despite the uprising of a new group, who call themselves the Interlopers…_**

Nunnally looked out of the Palace windows; a great view that showed the elegant gardens of the Palace. Ornately cut rosebushes and other flowers, carefully watered brilliant green grass, and immense blue ponds containing endangered species of fish collected from throughout the world. The Empress could see none of this at all; even though the top leading scientists and others could give her legs to walk upon, even they could not cure blindness. Even though she temporarily gained the sense of sight, she lost it after the shock of the death of her brother. Yet she felt no hatred or any feelings at her predicament; she took it as a minor problem.

A hollow knock interrupted her thoughts; someone was at the doorway. "Come in", she said, addressing the silent visitor. The visitor walked in, as Nunnally carefully listened to their steps. They slightly dragged themselves on the Oriental rug, but were careful to pick up their feet, and the steps were far apart, suggesting a long stride and tall height. Personality wise, they were hesitant but willing. Only one person fitted that description. She smiled.

"To what do I own this unexpected visit, my knight, Suzaku?" He caught his breath, and sighed. "I don't know how you do it, Empress." She picked up her wooden cane that rested on the chair she sat upon, and walked slowly towards him. She misjudged her distance and collided softly into the chest of the humble Knight. "I'm sorry, Suzaku. And please, do not be so formal." Suzaku heaved, and she could hear the swish of his cloak.  
>"Of course. I have news." She noticed the rising tremor in his voice. "What has happened?" He hesitated. "We have reports from our forces in Osaka that several towns had been attacked." Nunnally knitted her brows. After all she had done, there were still restful souls wanting revenge. Of course, she thought, who wouldn't want that satisfaction…<p>

"Another terrorist group, I suppose? Have they Knightmare frames or allegiance?" Suzaku answered quickly. "The attackers killed everyone in the vicinity and left only destruction in their wake, and no evidence has been shown as to what they used for such an attack." Nunnally was puzzled. "No evidence, whatsoever?" Suzaku shook his head, his brown locks waving about. "No evidence whatsoever. I believe it may be a new type of terrorist that we are dealing with."

Nunnally remained silent, and reached out a hand towards Suzaku. She couldn't see him blush but she knew he was embarrassed. "Suzaku. Take me downstairs." He took her hand. "Of course." He led her downstairs, and took her cane. Halfway down the hallway, she stopped. "Suzaku." He stopped too. "What is it Nunnally?" She smiled. "Can you give me a piggyback ride, Suzaku? I haven't had one in such a long time."

"What? But—! What would people think?"

"Let them think what they want to think."

"...All right then."

"Thank you."

A servant of the Royal Household heard the laugh of a girl reverberate throughout the Palace; and the sound of loud huffing. Curious, he walked to the stairway, only to nearly crash into a galloping Zero carrying the Empress on his back, who was clearly enjoying it. He could only watch them run into the Drawing Room, and shook his head. "Crazy woman…" He muttered, and went back to work dusting an ancient wooden table.

Afterwards, Nunnally calmed down and set to work along with Zero, to decide what to do about the new threat, as members of the past Black Knights joined them. Zero looked up to see Jeremiah enter the room, followed closely by Sayoko, who pushed a cart containing food and drinks. She blushed upon seeing Zero, hurriedly bowed, and went to the other side of the room. Jeremiah noticed the scene, and walked over to Suzaku. "Hey. Heard you and the Empress had some fun." Suzaku was thankful for the helmet, since it could hide his now-red face, and turned to the table. "It was an act of duty towards the Empress; she ordered me to do so and I did it." Jeremiah arched his one eyebrow as his Geass Canceller prevented the other from doing so. "Oh? I thought that was up to her subordinates, not her partner in crime."

Everyone else in the vicinity began to hear the conversation, and started to giggle. Suzaku attempted to regain what composure he had. "Of course; why don't you participate in such activities, since you _are _her 'Knight of Orange'?" It was Jeremiah's turn for his cheeks to turn a bright red, and as the others laughed, he barked an order. "Everyone! Now is not the time to joke! We have work to do!" He stormed angrily to his position around the large table, containing a touch-screen computer that displayed a map of Japan, and of Knightmares and forces currently residing in different places and cities of the series of islands.

Nunnally sat by Zero, and placed a hand on the table; it had also been equipped with Braille markings in order for the blind Empress to read and "see" the table. The technology was amazing and often had the participants watch Nunnally rapidly skim her fingers over the table and quietly issue orders. Instead, she tapped Suzaku's hand, and made the hand-sign for "drink", as Sayoko came over with a cup of tea. Suzaku gave her the cup, and she sipped. Everyone else held their breath; what was she doing drinking Earl Grey tea at a time like this?

Nunnally set the cup down and began to talk. "I believe that everyone has heard of our situation." The members nodded at first, realized their faux pas, and in unison, said yes. "I haven't any idea as to what this new development may be, but I have an idea that it somehow connects with the power of Geass." A collective murmur began to rumble over the crowd, and she silenced them with a raised hand. "Of course, there are a few here who know the power of Geass and what it can do, and others who think it impossible. That does not mean that we simply think it false. We have not had such a…thing since seventeen years ago." As she spoke, a certain person in the shadows listened intently.

They had come in unannounced and unnoticed. The person twisted their mouth into a crooked smile, since she knew that her appearance would make quite a ruckus. Although, she thought, stroking her long green hair, they would be happy to see me. Ah well, she shrugged, making her white straightjacket rustle, it would be up to them what they want to discuss. Finally, towards the end of Nunnally's speech, someone saw her. And she herself would not believe who was standing in the corner.

"You-! What are you doing here!" The redhead exclaimed, as others turned to see who it was. The person smiled. "Why, isn't it nice to see you again, Kallen." Kallen crossed her arms. "What the hell do you want?" The green-haired girl cast a dubious look at her. "I see you haven't lost that dreadful temperament of yours." Unbeknownst to her, the girl didn't expect the right hook heading her direction. Alerted, she dodged to the side as the punch hit air. "Don't play games with me you witch—where's Lelouch?" Kallen took a threatening step towards her, but was soon restrained by more familiar faces.

C.C immediately recognized the face of the trusting Black Knight. "Ohgi. What a surprise. I thought you would've have quit this life by now, what with your wife and children." Ohgi tightened his grip on Kallen, and motioned to the outside of the room. "Look, can we talk somewhere else?" C.C nodded, and began to follow him, only to be stopped. "C2? Is that you?" C.C turned, and saw Nunnally walking towards her with the help of her cane. "Nunnally!"

The kind sister of Lelouch, she thought, the one that he fought so hard to achieve world peace for, was now the Queen of Britannia. C.C saw Zero accompanying her, and a pang of nostalgia hit her. She knew damn well that it was not Lelouch behind that mask, but the Kururgi boy. However, seeing the mask made her remember…

"C2! I've missed you!" The Empress embraced her, a strange action, after what she, the witch, had done to her beloved brother. C.C nonetheless accepted it, and hugged back. "Me too, Nunnally." The Empress couldn't hide her immense joy. "Where have you been? You went missing after the incident, and I never heard from you again until now! How have you been?" C.C bit her lip, and fidgeted for a moment before answering. "I've been…I've been around. I came back to see if you needed my help." The false Zero chuckled. "Trust me, we need it." C.C looked back at him, and tried to envision the Zero standing before her was actually the true Zero, the one who loved her so long ago.

She couldn't bring herself to do it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Academy, new students were coming into the dorms, meeting new friends and roommates, and animatedly talking about the New Year to come. Some though, were not fooled by the brief peace. Of these people was a silent raven-haired girl standing amidst the chaos, and a blue-eyed blond guy looking out the window. A jovial girl ran to the silent girl, her face happy and literally jumped for joy as she grasped the latter by the shoulders. "Torako! Aren't you excited!" Torako adjusted her ruffled skirt, unfazed. "About what, Charlotte?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You haven't heard? They don't have anyone up for Student Council!" Torako looked at her with a bored expression. "Meaning?"<p>

Suddenly, a tall blond woman with large breasts appeared, wearing a teacher uniform, and threw up her hands. "Meaning—! We need some fresh blood in the government!" She snuck a glance at Torako. "And you don't look too shabby, girl." Torako blushed, a first, Charlotte thought and turned to the woman. "What about me?" The blonde woman smiled. "The more the merrier!" Finally, it seemed the blonde guy at the window couldn't take it any longer, and came to where they were.

He took the blonde woman and dragged her to the window, and Torako noticed the startling resemblance between the two. "What the…" Charlotte, meanwhile, was overtaken by amazement. "Do you know who _that _was?" Torako shook her head. "That was Milly Ashford! She's the first female headmaster, plus back in the day she used to be a news reporter!" Torako half-listened to her friend and watched as the blonde guy argued with Headmaster Ashford. She ended up walking over to them.

"Mother! Do you have to be so—ABRUPT?" Mrs. Ashford pouted. "Why do you have to be so boring?" The blonde guy threw his hands in the air. "You're impossible! Would it be too much to ask that you be _proper _for once!" Mrs. Ashford noticed Torako coming near them. "Not now, dear. Hello! What's your nam—" The woman stopped talking, and stared at Torako as if she were an alien. "What is it?" Torako asked, nervous. The woman shook her head, muttered something like "Has to be a coincidence" and then began talking again like nothing happened.

"Hello. You're Torako Saule, right? Welcome to the Academy. I'm your headmaster, Milly Ashford, and the grumpy gentleman right here—" The Headmaster hit the blonde guy in the back of the head, making him turn around. "—is my son, Michael. He'll probably be in your classes. And another thing…" Milly chewed the interior of her cheek, wondering if this was an okay question… "Who are your parents? I don't believe I've seen them at the Ceremony." Torako stretched. "I'm an orphan, and was raised by my grandfather. I don't know who my parents are." Michael hit his mother in the back of the head, furiously hissing. "See what you did? Made her recollect some bad memories." Milly rubbed her head, frowning. "You just be quiet."

She turned to ask for more from the dark-haired girl but saw that she disappeared. She sighed, wanting to know more about her, and why she looked the spitting image of Lelouch; maybe his daughter? Oh well. Milly went back to bothering her son, and asking him where on earth his sister was?

Meanwhile, Torako followed Charlotte down the dorm halls, as they searched for their rooms, carrying heavy duffel bags. Supposedly they contained, as Charlotte put it, everything they needed to live. She and Torako were to share a room in the West Hall, and Charlotte wanted to settle in quickly so she could find more future members of the Student Council to join. Smiling, she thought about what kind of things they would do. She found their room, and immediately began to unpack upon entering the room. Torako watched her and, it seemed, until she left, did her odd, silent friend unpack too.

Charlotte shrugged. Oh well. She started to run down the hallway, and peering into rooms to see if anyone else was in the dorms. No one was. Slightly deterred, she decided to go outside; maybe they wanted to enjoy the day's bright sun. Charlotte then thought that one of these days she would go to the sea and surf; she hadn't gone in a long time since she lived in Australia. Unlike most of her pale classmates, she had an unusual dark tan and light hair; like her mother, she groaned. Her dad always said that she looked like her; the deadly General Valletta who's heart he won after saving her from death. She thought it all crazy but funny.

She turned to the door, and saw someone was blocking her way, and she couldn't see who it was. They had the sun on their back and were nothing more then a black silhouette. "Excuse me." She said, but the shadow did not move. Instead, they stayed right where they were. Charlotte huffed, and asked. "If it's too much for you, would you mind moving to the side?" The shadow gave no response, and Charlotte thought it stupid that such a short person would give her heck. "What's your problem?" The person seemed to pay attention, and backed out of the doorway.

It was small girl, with strange pink hair, and held large headphones. She blinked twice, and nodded. "Sorry. I suppose I had my headphones on too high." Charlotte folded her arms. "Yeah, I think you did." The small girl extended her hand in a childlike manner. She accepted the handshake. "Hello. I'm Sophie Alstreim." Charlotte gasped, and hurriedly did a curtsy. "I'm so sorry! Here I acted so rudely towards you! The First Lieutenant Anya's daughter! God! Oh! I'm Charlotte Nu!" She knew that she was acting like a crazy fangirl, but Sophie Alstreim? What a gal!

The girl responded in the trademark monotone her mother used. "Nu? How is the former General Valletta, your mother?" Charlotte nodded eagerly. "She's at home taking care of my brother." Sophie nodded. "Your father was Ohgi, one of the Black Knights, if I'm not mistaken." Charlotte beamed with joy; she knew _her _parents too! "Yeah! He's at the Palace too, with Zero! And your dad too, huh, Gottwald?"

"Yes."

"Wow! This is so awesome! I get to meet _the _Sophie Alstreim!"

"Likewise. The daughter of the famous Valletta is attending the same school as I."

"Oh! Yeah! I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to join the Student Council?"

* * *

><p>A young Japanese boy tottered on his wooden sandals. Nearby, his father and mother laughed. They lived in a traditional Japanese house, with tatami mats, wooden (and nicely kept) floors, and paper walls, which he often fell into. He smiled, giddy about his new shoes. They're actually father's and are much too big for me, he thought. As played with his new shoes, the oblivious family did not notice the strange figure walk into the rice field behind them.<p>

They came from the forest, and would at first be easily be mistaken for a child, their clothes torn and bloody. But the most shocking thing about them was their piercing yellow eyes, animal-like, their pupils slit in visible frustration. The Japanese boy was the first to notice them. "Mom. Who's that?" His parents looked where he was pointing, and the man stood up. "Hello. Are you alright?" The person did not respond, but instead looked up. Instantly, the man was thrown to the side, only to hit a rice paddy, making the water and rice splash everywhere.

The person turned on the remaining mother and son, and with one blink of his eyes, threw them aside like a rag doll. The father got up from his feet, saw his dead family, and rushed the figure. It responded by lifting a finger. The father's neck twisted, as if someone were strangling him, and was soon broken. The figure continued to walk down the dirt road, and an old man saw him. Not waiting for him to talk, he lifted the elder fifty feet into the air and dropped him. Ignoring the sickening crunch, it kept walking.

The thing soon destroyed the entire village. It ignored the plaintive wailing of the dying villagers, and walked to the forest, only to disappear among the trees.

* * *

><p>C.C looked at her reflection in the tall mirror standing before her. She groaned; she didn't like what she saw. "How is it?" Nunnally sat on the floor, waiting for her response. C.C gulped. "Well…I must admit it <em>does <em>look fetching but…" She lifted a corner of the dress. "…I was content with the clothes I had." Nunnally frowned. "You **are **going to stay at the Palace, correct? If so you need to dress in proper attire in my Court." C.C was about to give a good comeback when the door opened.

"Oh. Excuse me. Can I come in?" C.C. eyes widened, and ducked behind the patterned couch, peeking out. She hissed furiously at Nunnally. "Tell him to go away! Tell him I'm still dressing!" The Empress smiled mischievously and stood up. "Come in, Suzaku." C.C. swore like a sailor as the Kururgi boy walked in. He saw her crouched behind the couch. "Uh...Am I interrupting something?" Nunnally shook her head. "Nope. C2 is just trying on some clothes. Why don't you show him, C2?" _What the hell? Is she TRYING to embarrass me? Damn it. _C.C. took a deep breath and stood up.

Suzaku's jaw dropped, and he had a hard time speaking. "Uh…it looks good on you. Really. Wow." Nunnally laughed. "It's too bad I can't see her. Describe her for me, Suzaku." _I never knew that Lelouch's sister was THIS impish; what the hell did she think she was doing? Playing matchmaker? Hah! _C.C watched Suzaku's eyes go up and down her body, although he did linger on some certain parts of her anatomy. _Great. What is he, in puberty? He __**did **__act pretty gay towards Lelouch at times in the past… _Suzaku cleared his throat and turned to an expectant Nunnally. "She uh, put her hair up, nicely, like a braid, umm, the dress is a little frilly and its, uhh, red and black aaand white. Yeah. She looks—good. Yeah."

The Empress accepted his description. "That's great! I didn't want her running about in weird clothes while she was here; and I think some people probably wanted to see what she looked like in a dress." C.C couldn't stand it any longer. "Obviously you had something to report other than what I'm wearing, Suzaku. Would you be so kind to tell us what it is?" Nunnally's expression changed; her eyes were shut tighter than usual. Suzaku could only shrug sheepishly. "The Empress wanted to talk."

Nunnally got up suddenly, grabbed her cane, and walked out of the room. "I just remembered I needed to be somewhere. Suzaku, my Knight, keep C2 company." Both she and the Kururgi boy were left in the room together. C.C flopped on the couch, and Suzaku sat on the bed. Silence. "Do they have a Pizza Hut here?" Suzaku looked up, clearly perplexed.

"What?"

"Do they have a Pizza hut here?"

"I-I think so. Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well, I'm no cook but I think Sayoko can make something for you."

"No. I want pizza."

"Uh, okay. There's a telephone outside the room, but I think—"

Suzaku was cut off when C.C began to take off her dress. "What are you doing?" He asked, shocked. "I'm taking these restrictive articles of clothing off." When C.C finally got the dress off, she started to look for her straitjacket. _Where the hell did she put it? Obviously somewhere easily accessible, what with her condition… _The Kururgi boy could only look at the wall, his cheeks getting redder and redder. "So…how are you?" _Freakin' trying to find my clothes is how I am right now. _"Uh…do you usually take off your clothes in front of people you don't know that well?" _Apparently I do, Suzaku. Damn it—! Where are my clothes? _Suzaku started to whistle. A rather familiar tune.

C.C stopped searching and looked up. "How do you know that song?" Suzaku turned to look at her but then returned his gaze at the wall. "I just like the song, that's all." He continued to whistle the song; little did he know that song was the one she used to sing in her Renaissance days… She shook her head. _Now's not the time to think about the past. Now's the time to find clothes and get some pizza. _She started to throw out the drawers from the dresser, thinking about what kind of flavor she should get. _Supreme? Nah I'm not in the mood for mushrooms. Maybe pepperoni? No; sometimes they weren't cooked the way she liked it. Cheese? Sure, why not? It __**was **__her favorite flavor. _Finally, she found her straitjacket and began to put it on.

She had barely slipped into the jacket when the door opened and Sayoko appeared. "Sir Kururgi told me you wanted a—" The maid stopped shortly, and C.C thought about the million painful, illegal things she was going to do to Nunnally. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave. Call me when you're ready for your pizza." At that she closed the door. _Great. Just great. Now everyone thinks I'm playing 'hide the salami" with Zero. Wait. Didn't they already know? Or do they know that Zero is actually Suzaku? Damn. _

She zipped her boots up and exited the room, and found the telephone immediately. C.C knew by heart all of the Pizza Hut numbers in Japan, an extraordinary feat, even for her, and dialed in the correct number. Dial tone for a while, and then someone picked up.

"Hello. Pizza Hut. How can I help you?"

"Hello! I would like to order three large cheese pizzas."

"Okey-dokey. Where do you want em'?"

"The Palace."

"Uhh, is this a prank call or something?"

"Not at all, sir, I am currently residing at the Palace and wish for some pizza."

"Okay…you'll be at the door, right?"

"If the Guards don't kill you, then yes."

"…"

"Oh! Do you still give out those 'Cheese-kun' dolls?"

* * *

><p><strong>END TURN ONE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES: <strong>Welp, there it is. More to come of course. Ahem, I like to say that this little project/story/whatever of mine has been in the depths of fanfic folders in my old jump drive, so updates will be fast and merry. At least, until chapter seven. See ya later! Or not.

I like reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Code Geass is not mine, or otherwise I would've not killed Shirley

**PREFACE: **Who is this Torako? Well, appearance -wise, she looks like Lelouch during the Cross-Dressing Festival. Complete with female uniform and long, billowy hair. CC gets into BDSM with Jeremiah. Sophie has the inkling of a crush. And finally, some good ole school shenigans worthy of the Academy.

CODE GEASS R3:

**END OF HALCYON**

TURN TWO: **BLACK'S MOVE**

Torako woke up, gasping for breath, clutching herself. Charlotte, frightened, ran to her side. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it those dreams again, Torako?" The girl shook her head, and raised a hand to place on her left eye. "No—it wasn't like those dreams; it was so strange! God!" Her left eye hurt terribly and all she could do was cover it, as if it were on fire. "Are you okay? Is something wrong with your eye?" Torako thought about clawing her eyeball out so the pain could stop, but as quick as it happened, the pain subsided. "No. I'm all right. It's gone. I probably strained it during my rapid eye movement when I was dreaming. " Charlotte rolled her eyes, and playfully punched her. "Don't do that! You really scared me. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I was just checking! What was your dream like?"

"I…don't know it was more like I was watching some slideshow on Speed or something like that."

"…"

"What? You think I'm crazy?"

"…no, I just think you're nuts."

Torako threw her pillow at Charlotte, and they soon went back to sleep. However, Torako remained awake, wondering about her dream. She could remember only a few of the images that flashed through her mind, of which there was a constantly appearing man in mask who looked like Zero, and some strange green-haired woman. Plus, a gentle looking brown-haired girl in a wheelchair with her eyes closed. Who could they be? Also, a brightly colored map of the human brain system would show, as if she were _controlling _it. Then, a final picture; Zero unmasking himself, revealing a teenage boy with the same color hair and eyes as hers, with his left eye burning with a red sigil, and commanding her to, as he put it, _**hear my words, my actions, my thoughts, and put them forth as your own. Only then will you ever find peace within yourself. I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to do so!**_

She sighed. Was this dream some random crap she made up? It didn't make sense; hell she didn't even feel like obeying Zero, conflicted as that thought was. When she was younger she read about him, awed by his many deeds. There were the famous inspiring speeches, the daring attacks on the corrupted Britannia government, and now, his current position in the Palace under Empress Nunnally. Zero was still her hero, even when he betrayed the Black Knights and killed the Demon Emperor; Torako knew what he did was in the name of Justice. Part of this was no doubt due to her true Japanese heritage, despite being born the year after Empress Nunnally's induction. But, his commanding made her hesitant; was she willing to obey him? She had heard of rumors of The Demon Emperor Lelouch using a thing called Geass in order to get what he wanted. In the end, though, he was defeated. She knew.

Torako tossed and turned for a couple of minutes, and then eventually fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning Charlotte declared that both of them were to go to the Student Council Clubhouse, along with some other students. Torako wouldn't have minded sleeping in, but Charlotte threatened to throw a bucket of water on her if she didn't get up.

They were the first to arrive at the Clubhouse. Charlotte was taken aback. "Whoa…I didn't know it was this awesome…don't you think so, Torako?" She yawned tiredly. "Yes. It's nicely furnished" she replied politely. Then, she was more to the point. "Are they going to serve food or something?" Suddenly, as if on command, a voracious blonde girl wearing a dirty apron appeared. "Currently working on it right now. MICHAEL!" Michael dashed from the same entryway, and was wearing a pink apron. "WHAT? Oh! You guys are here. Is there anyone else?"

"They're coming right now. Why are you wearing pink?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm making some food."

"Michael, you sure are rude! Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Yeesh…guys, this is my sister, Michelle."

"Good morning! I can see both of you are bright-eyed and bushy tailed! How about helping us out cook?"

"Sure! Come on, Torako!"

They cooked while waiting for more members. It was admittedly a lost battle as the new members discovered that the two siblings were horribly at cooking. Torako soon took over, thankfully, as Charlotte realized that this could be their chance to impress. Meanwhile, Michelle sneaked a peak through the Kitchen window, and motioned Torako to come over. "Yes? What is it?" Michelle narrowed her eyes. "Are those the people you picked out?" "Yes. Are they okay?" Michelle grinned. "Of course they are! Hey, are you guys done with cooking yet?" Torako's hair was done up in a ponytail as she walked out of the Kitchen carrying a tray of food, followed by Michael, Michelle, and Charlotte. The two, seated at the tables, looked up and greeted them. Charlotte set her tray down and began to introduce all of them.

"Hi! This is Sophie and this is James; they want to join the club as well as us. I'm Charlotte, this is my friend Torako, and these two are brother and sister, Michelle and Michael." James stood up and bowed. "It is an honor to meet all of you." Michelle mimicked his bow. "As it is an honor to meet you too, James." Sophie sniffed, and curiously stepped towards the food. "Can…can we eat?" Michelle waved her hand with great flourish. "Go for it!" Michael shook his head and lamented. "She's just like our mother when she was younger…jeez…" James slowly walked over to the food and picked up a red-bean paste bun. "You can make Japanese food?" Charlotte pointed to Torako. "Don't look at me; Torako made all of it. We just helped."

James looked at her. "Really?" She nodded. "That's awesome." Then he bit the bun, chewed, and Torako found herself eagerly waiting for his response. After swallowing, he lifted up the bun. "Best thing I ever ate." The Japanese girl blushed, and looked at the rest of the club's reactions. She was righteously surprised at Sophie. The tiny girl already finished her third bun, was getting some _ohagi_, snatched some of the _sushi_, grabbed a big bowl of _kitsune_ ramen, took all of the _wasabi_ sauce, got a large portion of _sukiyaki_ and a tall glass of orange juice before sitting down at the tables. "You sure eat a lot for someone so small." Charlotte remarked, and Sophie shrugged. "I like to eat." At that, the rest of the Council got their plates and sat down at the same table, although none of the guys (Especially James) could match Sophie's staggering amount of food.

"Ugh. I think I'm gonna go into a food coma…" Michelle moaned, and fell on the couch. "Not so fast, sister. We need to give everyone their offices." Michelle glared at Michael and took a notebook seemingly out of her shirt. "Fine then." She scribbled wildly into the notebook. "I'm President, your Vice President, Charlotte is in charge of Events, and James can be Treasurer, Sophie is Secretary, and Torako is Publicity Officer/Cook. Does everyone agree with their position?" Before anyone could answer, Michelle nodded. "Great. Can I go to sleep now?"

* * *

><p>At the Palace, news came of a new attack on a small village, near the city, and once again, all of the inhabitants were brutally slaughtered without any sign of human nor Knightmare contact; some had serious injuries while others seemed to have just died. Nunnally's brow furrowed upon hearing the news, and Suzaku stood idly by, in his Zero costume. They were all gathered by the table which showed various pictures of the attack, and a map showing where the village was. C.C was watching all of them, bemused, wondering what they would do now. <em>Since the real Zero isn't here they can't have much of a strategy; a wonder that Japan hasn't been conquered again. <em>She held the Cheese-Kun doll closer to her chest. _Unless Nunnally is like her brother. _

As if hearing her thoughts, Nunnally spoke. "C2, what do you think about all of this?" C.C blinked once and stood up, approaching the table while still carrying Cheese-Kun. She stared at the map. _Hmm…whoever is making these attacks is moving inland towards the capital; but the attacks are at various villages, nothing important. They might be trying to throw us off their trail or trying to have us think they're attacking the capital, while actually attacking somewhere else. Perhaps a smaller, unimportant city? They've only killed Japanese but Britannians…that's a different story. _The Empress patiently waited for her response.

"Considering their attacks, it's leading to a direct attack on the capital."

"Meaning that they could be terrorists?"

"No. They've only attacked the Japanese."

"Are you suggesting that they're of lesser importance than Britannians?"

"No. I'm suggesting that these 'terrorists' could be something else."

"What are they?"  
>C.C placed her fingers on the table, producing images of the attack. <em>Most of them were killed by broken bones or as if they were thrown. A small Knightmare would've done that but there is no evidence of that. Also, most of the attacks were done in broad daylight; someone traveling to and from the village surely would've heard what was going on. Hmm. Whoever done this obviously had no remorse or shame, seeing as how they slaughtered everyone. Somewhat similar to the actions of a beast…<em>

"They may as well be inhuman."

"One who has Geass?"

"No. If there was a Geass-user I would have known about it."

"You admit to corrupting my brother?"

C.C turned. The Empress was visibly angry. _Hard to imagine. _Suddenly, Jeremiah appeared, and twisted her arm behind her back. Nunnally lifted her hand. "You are under arrest." C.C glared at her. "Under what charges?" Nunnally's mouth twisted and she thought she could even see a tear. "For killing my brother."

* * *

><p>Sophie looked up to see a helicopter fly over the Academy. It was heading for Shinzeku. "I wonder what they would be doing there…" Nonplussed, she went back to organizing the Council's papers, containing future events and whatnot. The wide window let in light, and she was the only one in the Meeting Room. It was early morning, mist on the school lawns and the sun peaking out from Mt. Fujiyama. Waiting for daybreak, she quietly listened to the radio. The BBC, amidst all of the technological advancements in the world, still played. The next song started, Mozart, and Sophie allowed a smile. It was her favorite. The classical music program was suddenly interrupted by a news bulletin. Sophie only looked up briefly, only the slightest bit unhappy at the interjection, instead, wondering what it was all about. "Oh. A political prisoner? Hmm. Conspirator. Privy to the plot of killing Emperor Lelouch?" She shuffled the papers and put them in a folder. "I suppose they had to blame someone. I wonder who?"<p>

Torako entered the room. "Sophie?" Ah. It was the Japanese girl. She cooks well. Almost as well as Sayoko. "You're up early." She nodded. "Organizing. Cleaning. Listening to radio." It was a menial, but well-meaning task that Sophie liked to do, rather than communication with others. It was not her strongpoint. Her short, blunt answers often made others back away. However, Torako took some papers and started to help her. Sophie was both amused and interested. Here was someone that was almost on the same wavelength as her. They continued to shuffle papers and whatnot, as Mozart eventually gave way to Bach. "Anything weird come on?" Sophie thought before answering, calculating both her and Torako's interest levels on the event. Ding. "Yes. Someone was arrested."

"Who?"

"Woman."

"You think they might have it on the news?"

"Of course."

Torako went to the aged television set and switched the ON button. Instantly, a news reporter was outside the Palace, near the Entrance, where several officers were dragging someone to the waiting armored car. "We haven't any news of who this may be but they are believed to have been the one who killed the past Emperor Lelouch, dressed as Zero. Here they come!" Sophie squinted at the screen. A familiar face, squinting in the brilliance of dawn, walked past the screen. "Oh. There goes father." Torako's eyes widened momentarily but strained to see the accused. The prisoner came into view. Torako couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was the green-haired girl from her dream. "Oh my god…"

* * *

><p>Jeremiah led C.C into the armored truck, motioned for the other two guards to leave, and stepped into the metal space. He placed her in an adjoining room, made of glass, and began to strap the leather straps. C.C obeyed quietly, and did not put up a struggle. <em>God I feel like I'm about to be whipped with a cat o' nine tails in some weird BDSM crap. <em>She would have laughed if it weren't for the gag that was suddenly put in her mouth. Summoning all of her strength she spat it out. "Do I **really **need a gag?" Jeremiah slyly pointed to the cameras positioned strategically outside the doors, mouthing, _It's for them. _C.C rolled her eyes. _Definitely some weird BDSM crap._

* * *

><p>Torako tore down the stairs quickly, with Sophie following closely behind. She didn't notice the odd way Sophie glided over the floors effortlessly, with pin thin legs and tiny feet. Charlotte came into sight suddenly, stepping out of a corridor. She was apparently walking and brushing her teeth. At the same time. Cursing, Torako dodged at the last moment, nearly crashing into her. She whispered a hurry "sorry" and tore down the hallway. "What the heck—" Charlotte was interrupted as Sophie stopped in front of her, took out a large Nikon camera out of nowhere, and took a picture. The flash, plus the near-crash, and the strangeness of it all made her speechless. Forever nonplussed, Sophie bowed. "Thank you." And continued running.<p>

Torako soon made it outside, with Sophie catching up. Her monotone did not betray the intent behind her seemingly innocent question. "Where exactly are you going, Torako?" The dark-haired girl, with her odd purple eyes that were darting back and forth around the Academy, shone in the daylight. "Oh. Sophie. Do they still have those old Knightmares in the library?" The Japanese girl apparently didn't mind being followed, and Sophie liked it. More and more did the Japanese girl seem interesting, maybe even thought-provoking? Sophie nodded. "Well, I need one." The girl's eyes widened in a surprising show of emotion—now THIS was exhilarating. "You can pilot a Knightmare?"

Torako nodded, not taking her eyes off of any potential areas containing certain giant robots. "Yes. I had an unusual grandfather who taught me how." Sophie smiled. Something she usually reserved for mother, father, and Sayoko. "What an eccentric elder. I too, can pilot a Knightmare." The last part seemed self-promotional, but Torako realized the real intent. She stopped looking around and instead paid attention to the pink-haired girl. Something she acknowledged, finally, Sophie gleefully understood. "I don't think you should come with me." Her eyes narrowed to match Torako's. "I can help." She looked as if protest, but she saw the strength and determination behind the eyes. "…Oh all right then, you can come with me but I warn you...I'm going to be breaking the law."

Torako dashed for the Library, as Sophie smiled again. This time it was mischievous. She took out her camera and took a picture of the running girl. "This may prove to be an interesting school year."

* * *

><p>C.C stayed in the glass enclosure, for the benefit of the damn cameras, and as soon as they left, Jeremiah took out the gag. "Sorry about that." The green-haired girl glared at him. The Knight of Orange hesitated, and sat on the adjoining benches in the back of the truck.<p>

"About your arrest…"

"You know better than I do that—that—**imposter **killed Lelouch, not me. What is going on, Gottwald?"

"Well, you were nowhere to be found during the parade, and have been reported to impersonate Zero."

"For your information I was in a church."

"Not much of an alibi and I never known you for being religious."

"Well, that's just more proof of your ignorance."

"Look, I'm don't want to do this either but its the Empress' orders."

"Jeremiah, did Lelouch tell you of the Zero Requiem?"

"…"

"I knew it. Well, don't mind me because I'll find a way to escape."

Suddenly, Jeremiah stood up and leaned on the glass enclosure, staring at C.C. "I'm sorry, but that is not going to happen." She was startled at first, but upon closer examination, gasped. "I don't believe it…it can't be…"

* * *

><p>"Damnit, they just have Sutherlands and Glasgows." Sophie looked up from her position in the <em>Mordred, <em>her mother's Knightmare frame, one of the newer generation Knightmares. They made it to the Library, and found the old Knightmares, still functional, among the history section detailing the rebellion and attempts to assuage its wake of destruction in the years after. Torako herself couldn't believe how easy it was to find the keys and the machines. However, there was trouble. "I suppose the museums took them all." At that, the quiet girl fiddled with the controls, fixing her gaze on the said older models. "You could just use one of those, they're not all bad." Torako put her hands on her hips, an act she did when frustrated. "I know; but I need a special one." Sophie chewed her lip thoughtfully, and spotted a potential Knightmare. She pointed one of her small fingers toward the dark, golden Knightmare hidden among the Japanese history books. "How about that one?" Torako followed her gaze. "That's perfect! Thanks, Sophie!"

The purple-eyed girl ran for the Knightmare and was amazed. Its golden and black color scheme was brilliant, and the red swashes in the back added more movement in its control, and a prominent large cannon was on its chest. Unlike the other Knightmares, this one had no placard in front of it, and looked dusty. And yet, she could feel its power surge through her as soon as she saw it. "It's…beautiful…" _**Can you pilot it?**_Torako grinned, and started to enter the great machine. "Hell yeah I can." _**Excellent**__. _Torako sat in the Knightmare, and noticed that its Devicer key was already in. She turned it. Instantly the machine awakened. Torako was awestruck. "I wonder what its name is…"The voice in her head, similar to the voice of the Zero boy, answered. _**Its name is Shinkirou.**_

* * *

><p>C.C soon grew to be thankful for the glass enclosure, seeing as how it separated her from the mad man in front of her. <em>I'm lucky to come out of here barely alive. <em>"So, there is another with a Geass power? Seems like your Geass Canceller can't do much against it." Jeremiah's red-rimmed eyes stared at her; he was under someone's Geass. "Well, it's much more powerful than the other Geass you've encountered, assured." He stood up and paced the room. "Much more powerful than that fool Lelouch's petty 'Power of the King'." C.C's heart fluttered. _What the hell does he mean by that? _Quickly, she bit back. "I gave Lelouch a great power; don't you dare call it nothing!"

Jeremiah appeared in front of her with inhuman speed. "Hah! You are mistaken!" He backed off, and began pacing the back of the truck again. "Who do you think ordered me to do this?" C.C searched her mind, excluding and deducing possible candidates. Finding none, she decided to answer differently. "Whoever thinks the dominant part of you is your robot parts, **Orange,**seeing as how it saved you from being a little girl for the rest of your sorry life. It was V.V, right?" The Cyborg stopped, and turned slowly. "Classic C2; whenever you can't find an answer you make fun of people. Since you're intelligence is not enough, I will tell you." The girl huffed. "Whoever it is I can kick their sorry Lelouch-wannabe ass."

Jeremiah smiled. "Even if it's an old friend?"

* * *

><p>Charlotte stood by the window, and sighed. "Oh what the heck am I worrying about…it's probably nothing." She stretched, thinking about what her childhood friend was doing. It worried her greatly. "The only time I ever saw Torako move like that was when someone stole her chess set", she mused. "Then again, maybe she was late for something." Suddenly, the President jumped behind her and goosed her, <em>enema <em>style. "I suppose I can be of help!" Charlotte screamed and turned around, putting her hands up in an _Immagonnakickyerasssohard _style. "I know seven types of ninjustu, aikido, and am currently a black belt in Karate." Michelle put her hands in front of her. "Hey I was just joking—holy shit what the hell is that behind you?"

The silver-haired, dark-skinned girl shook her head, blue eyes scoffing at the statement. "I'm not falling for **that **old trick." Michelle folded her hands over her chest, and made a _duur _face. "Hey, female reincarnation of Bruce Lee, there's a couple of big robots that just busted out of the library and are now trying to get out of here." Charlotte whirled around and saw two Knightmares zoom across the green grass and the South Wall of the Library blown to bits. "What the hell is going on?" The president smiled wickedly. "I don't know but I think it's gonna be fun!" She took the other girl's hand in her own and ran for the exit. "Come on let's found out!" Charlotte was dragged along, and shook her head slowly. "Great now she wants to experience investigative reporting; like mother, like daughter indeed…"

* * *

><p>Torako huffed impatiently."Crap. I was pretty good until then but now I got nothing." <em><strong>Go to the Clubhouse and you should see a fountain on your way there<strong>__. _Torako blinked, finally noticing the voice. "What the hell?" _**Calm down. Just go to the Clubhouse.**_A brief pause. _**You do know where it is, right?**_She managed a weak smile. "I'm bad at directions…?" She could hear the reprimanding tone in the voice. _**Ask Anya. She would know.**_It was now Torako's turn to teach the master. "That's actually her daughter." _**Oh. They look the same.**_She laughed out loud. "No kidding huh?"

They were both interrupted abruptly by the arrival of red, white, and blue colored Knightmares; at the sight of them, both Torako and the voice groaned. Sophie's voice summed up the moment. "Oh my. It's the authority. "

* * *

><p>C.C turned her head. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Jeremiah's only eye glinted. "Really? I suppose I just have to tell you." He stepped towards her, his boots making a dull THUMP each time they hit the metal floor, slowly walking…<p>

* * *

><p>"Great just great. What the heck am I going to do now?" Torako sarcastically replied as the Police Unit Knightmares soon surrounded her and Sophie. <em><strong>I suppose you just have to activate the wings<strong>__. _"Alright then." Torako immediately began to do the calculations, flipped some switches and then pressed the button. The black rods on the Knightmare's shoulders suddenly sprouted purple energy wings, and _Shinkirou _began to levitate. "Sophie, hold onto my foot." The brightly colored Knightmare reached out a hand and grabbed _Shinkirou's _four-digitfoot. "Now what?" Torako began to prepare for fast flight. "We're catching that bus." The Knightmare rose into the air and sped towards the capital. While the actions their selves may have been smooth, the officers below were awed by the skilled escape, only to stop and give chase.

Torako took note of this but instead concentrating on maintaining flight. Her grandfather taught her how to fly but not how to fight. Pacifist. She took a breath. She was doing all sorts of things: not-so petty theft, destruction of school property, defiance to authority, and finally, ditching class. Whatever. If she was on her way to hell, why not make it special? "Okay, where too?" _**Seeing as how they're diverting all of the traffic to one side, the truck would be taking the freeway.**_"I see what you mean. Hey. Are you Zero?" _**If you mean nothing, I suppose so.**_The sudden change in the Voice's tone made the Knightmare jerk. "Ack! Sorry, Sophie!" Torako steadied the large unit, and was flying smoothly at 100 miles per an hour. _**I'm impressed**__. _

The voice threw her off, but she kept the machine stable nonetheless. "About?" _**It**__**takes a lot of skill to pilot Shinkirou.**_She smiled at the compliment. "Good thing you're in my head." The radio crackled, and Sophie's small, silky voice rang through. "Torako, is that the truck you were looking for?" She saw the armored truck pass underground. "There it is! Okay, I'm going to let you—" The weight on the left foot suddenly disappeared, making her drop in the air suddenly. Torako began to curse, but heard a loud THUMP, and saw the yellow-magenta colored Knightmare speed down the freeway.

Torako came down too, but the immense size of the Knightmare was too far too big for the tunnel. Unfazed, she rose up and followed the tunnel, and went to the opening. "Now…I just have to wait." Torako realized that she could finally breathe, and take in her actions. She herself could not fathom why she was doing this. Why? The horror of the events seemed little more than child play, little moves to make before taking down the King and saving the Queen. _**I like your chess analogies. **_"Yeah, well, whatever." A blush rose to her cheeks.

Somewhere, deep inside of her, in the face of the voice's orders and her dream, wanted to rescue the green-haired woman. Something about those golden eyes, the way she moved—it was all so familiar to her. _**You're not the first to notice, my dear. **_Oh great. Now it could read her thoughts. Torako gripped the controls tighter. She was going to save that woman, and demand that she tell her what was going on.

There was no going back.

* * *

><p>Jeremiah was now in front of C.C, and he slowly began to enunciate the words...<p>

* * *

><p>Sophie watched the truck roar across the road, waiting to catch up as her Knightmare Frame was rather slow. Finally at a satisfactory distance, she prepared her Slash-Harkens. "Distance determined. Force determined. All systems a go. Fire." The coil with the pointed spear on the end whipped across the machine, and dove for the truck, spearing it from the side, taking a good chunk of the right side off and the back wheel. "Target missed. Fire again." Her mechanical voice was similar to her mother's, and still had the calculating coldness. Before she fired, she noticed a familiar head of blue hair…<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the truck, C.C barely evaded the sudden Slash-Harken attack that clawed off the side of the truck by mere inches from her hand. Jeremiah jumped back. "What the hell?" She saw the attacker. <em>What in the world is Anya doing here? <em>She smiled. _I'll thank her later. Looks like your wife has better sense than you do, Jeremiah…_

* * *

><p>Torako heard the truck before it came, and saw that one of the wheels was blown off and the truck was barely holding together. "Here it comes!" She put the Knightmare in a steadfast position, and extended its arms to stop the truck. <em><strong>Why not blow off the wheels?<strong>_She grimaced. "And what about the driver? And the hostage? I don't want anyone dying." The truck was now only thirty feet in front of her, and it could see her. It came to a stop, and Torako saw Sophie rapidly approaching at a dangerously fast speed…

* * *

><p>The truck stopped suddenly and C.C was grateful for the leather straps securing her; at least she wasn't like Jeremiah, who was flung to the side like a rag doll. He rose, despite the heavy blow to the iron wall, and slowly walked toward the glass enclosure. The red-rims around his eyes were flashing wildly. "Must…obey…the…Em—" He was cut off shortly as the Knightmare behind them hit them from behind. C.C screamed. "Jeremiah!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah shiii—" Torako caught both the Knightmare and truck, and struggled along with the machine, both of them in the same pose. She had to calculate the pressure in the frame's feet and legs, pushing the lever down down down until the truck finally came to a smoking stop. Torako exhaled and hurriedly exited the machine. "Hey! Anyone there? Hello!" Ignoring the fast-approaching Sophie, she stepped into the wreckage, and saw Sophie's dad crushed underneath a shattered part of the truck. Groaning. "He's alive! Thank god…" She was startled as an unfamiliar voice snidely replied. "Barely. Lelouch, what are you doing wearing that uniform and wig?" Torako turned around and saw the green-haired woman from her dreams walk towards her. "Huh? It's not a wig—" The woman shook her head. "Oh well it doesn't matter much now. Oh how I missed you…" Before Torako could object, the woman kissed her.<p>

When she was finished, her face pulled back, surprised. "You're not Lelouch," she said, obviously disappointed. Torako could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"_AND I'M NOT INTO YURI, EITHER!_"

* * *

><p><strong>END TURN TWO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES: <strong>I know, I know. Cliffhanger. Cruel really. Oh well. What I like the most is the fact that Nunnally allowed Knightmare Frames to be kept in the Library, especially Shinkriou, who was Lelouch's Knightmare Frame, who was an Academy student that became a terrorist leader that nearly destroyed the Britannian government. Yeah. Like that would happen again. :D

More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

CODE GEASS R3

**END OF HALCYON **

TURN THREE: **LOVERS REUNION**

"Empress Nunnally! The escort for the prisoner was intercepted!" An Intelligence officer whirled from his computer. "Two Knightmares from the Academy." Nunnally looked up, amazed. "The Academy?" The officer nodded. "We haven't any news from the drivers nor Jeremiah Gottwald." The Empress stood up, with the assistance of Zero. "Where is the truck now?" The officer quickly scanned the computer before answering. "One of the tunnels in the Northeast region." She turned to Suzaku. "You and Kallen; get into your Knightmare frames." Inside the mask, Suzaku closed his eyes, knowing what he had too. "Understood." He ran for the door as Nunnally sat back down. The same officer looked up. "Did you say something, Empress Nunnally?" Nunnally looked up, and smiled. "Nothing. Just mumbling…"

"Could you please stop staring at me?" C.C blinked, and frowned. "I can't help it; you look just like Lelouch, except a female version." She stroked Torako's hair. "I bet you use the same kind of hair product…" Torako blushed and scooted farther away from the weird woman, only to be scrunched up against the Knightmare, as the woman crawled towards her. She gulped as she fought for words as the woman continued to examine her. "Look, aren't you supposed to be concentrating on flying this thing?" C.C sighed, and sat back down on her side of _Shinkirou. _"When were you born?" Torako thought momentarily. "Uhh…seventeen years ago." The green-haired girl smacked herself softly in the face with her palm. "A reincarnation-! I should've known…" Torako climbed over her seat, bewildered. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" The green-haired woman turned to face her. "Beats me; why **_would_** Lelouch turn into a woman?"

Torako was confused. "Who the heck is Lelouch?" The woman seemed to be shocked a moment before hitting her upside the head. "Dammit Lelouch!" Torako held her head, yelling at her. "How many times do I need to tell you!? I'm not Lelouch!" She stared at him. "Well, for one thing you were able to pilot _Shinkirou _all by yourself, and there's only one person I know who is capable of such a feat. Also, you have the same eyes, same hair, and same face—it can't be a coincidence."

In Sophie's Knightmare, she could hear the two arguing over the radio, as she flew behind their Knightmare. Beside her, squished in the cockpit, was Jeremiah, still drowsy. "Oh my. Those two have a lot to talk about." Sophie's fingers began to fly over the controls, and soon her screen was taken over by a picture of Anya. "Hello mother."

"What are you doing in my Knightmare? And what happened to Jeremiah?"

"I crashed into him on accident."

"What?"

"Very long story; do you know a green-haired woman by the name of C2?"

For once, her mother was nervous, and she could see her shoulders tremble. "What's wrong?" Anya took a breath. "Where is she?"

"She's in a Knightmare with my friend Torako."

"Who?"

Sophie produced the camera, clicked a few buttons, and turned the digital screen towards her mother. "My new classmate." Anya looked as if she were to faint. "Sophie, where are you right now?" She started to answer when a shot rang past her. Turning the great machine about, she was face-to-face with the _Guren_. "I can't talk right now mother." She flipped the communication switch and shot towards the vermillion Knightmare. They clashed, as Sophie was careful to dodge the oversized silver hand that she knew would disintegrate her instantly. They both came to a standstill.

Inside the _Guren, _Kallen stopped. "Who are you?!" A monotonic voice answered her. "I am bringing my father to a hospital by means of this Knightmare. I am Sophie Alstreim." Kallen was taken aback. "You're Anya's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Is Jeremiah in there with you?"

"Yes."

"Then where's the witch?"

"I suppose you're referring to C2. I haven't any relations towards her nor any connections."

"Where is she?"

Sophie turned the Knightmare to point at the space behind her. "Right there…" The _Shinkirou _was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn that Kururgi bastard!" C.C pulled the speed lever back, and then forward. The Knightmare frame went faster as Torako struggled to keep up with her, noting that the white Knightmare behind them was gaining on them. "Who is that?" C.C turned the machine. "Suzaku Kururgi. Remember the faithful Knight of Zero?" Torako started to load the weapons and the mysterious cannon. "Of course I do-!" She took out _Shinkirou's _double swords as C.C controlled its movements. The white Knightmare stopped. "What's he doing?" Torako could hear the venom in the woman's voice. "Being an idiot. Suzaku!"

Suzaku could hear C.C's voice boom across the sky. "You may as well give it up—I am not returning." He frowned, and started to take out _Lancelot's_ MVS swords also. "You know as well as I do that I can defeat you; you're alone." C.C smiled. "No, I'm not." As if to confirm it, _Shinkirou _sped at him and slashed downwards_. _Quickly Suzaku dodged the attack, but failed to notice the Slash-Harkens coming his way. Instantly, a part of the upper forearm was taken off, making him roll backwards. "What? Who else can fly the—" Suzaku paused, and let his guard down. "Lelouch? Is that you?"

_Shinkirou _came to attack him again, only this time it was loading the Zero-Beam. "How many times do I have to tell you; I'M NOT FREAKIN' LELOUCH!" Suzaku was confused; it was a woman yelling at him, but it wasn't C2. Yet, it sounded like Lelouch, that same commanding tone and cocky attitude. Lost in his thoughts, he barely dodged the Beam, as it shot harmlessly into a patch of trees down below. He prepared to use _Lancelot's _ultimate weapon, when the _Guren _appeared in front of him. "I've got you now, you witch!" _Shinkirou _raced towards the _Guren, _its swords held forward in a stabbing action, as the _Guren _put forth its gigantic hand.

_Lancelot _leapt forward, and held both of its arms out, radiating with green wave shields, and he blocked the two attacks. "Stop you two!" _Guren _jumped back, taking a fighting stance as _Shinkirou _tried to break through the shield. "Get out of the way, Su—ZERO! She's mine!"

Inside, Torako watched as C.C smirked wickedly. "Of course; she who is in love is also delusional." Her face softened, as a more nostalgic tone took over her usual sarcastic voice. "Then again, I'm exactly the same…"

The pair was interrupted as _Lancelot _fired its wrist Slash-Harkens at them. Quickly reacting, C.C's hands flew over the controls as the _Shinkirou _dodged the two whips, and at the same time, cut both of them in half. Taken aback, _Lancelot_ prepared to draw its two MVS-Blades, but _Shinkirou _was faster as it drew it blade down, effectively cutting off the left arm of the _Lancelot. _Suzaku flew backwards in an attempt to retreat, as the _Guren _replaced it in battle. Flying downwards at an incredible speed, Kallen made the radiation level higher than usual, as C.C fired its Slash-Harkens. _Guren _dodged the two effortlessly as _Shinkirou _jumped to the side.

Kallen gritted her teeth angrily and swung wildly at the black Knightmare frame. "Running away again?!" C.C bit her lip, barely evading the deadly hand swipe. Torako noticed that the green-haired woman was starting to slowly break down, contrary to her stoic nature before. What was happening? "Just like seventeen years ago…this time, I **will **kill you, witch!" Kallen fired its Slash-Harken, and C.C was slow to react, as it struck them in the leg. _Guren _used the coil to drag it towards _Shinkirou, _again preparing its radiation. "Hey! Do something! C2!"

C.C blinked, and swung the blade down, cutting off the connection, and threw the blade at the _Guren. _Because of its awkward position, Kallen was unable to move the red Knightmare fast enough to avoid the attack. The blade went through the machine, slicing it in half. The _Guren _began to fall rapidly to Earth. "KALLEN!" _Lancelot _sped downwards, and caught the _Guren _before it crashed. Suzaku looked up to see the _Shinkirou _watching, impassively. Inside, C.C stared at the two in contempt, her golden eyes narrowed in frustration. She sighed. "A fool…a fool in love…" Silently, she prepared the Knightmare for a fast escape, ignoring Torako. _Don't worry Lelouch; I __**will **__find you. _

At that, they left the two battered Knightmare frames, Kallen bitterly replied, "I will kill her."

"They fled?" Suzaku nodded, his eyes cast downwards as he knelt before the Empress. "Yes, your Majesty. We were unable to give chase as Knight Kouzuki was badly injured; I thought it best to not go or else you would have lost an important Devicer." Nunnally smiled. "Don't worry, Suzaku, you did the right thing." She knit her brows slightly. "About the other pressing matter…" Suzaku closed his eyes. "Yes. The two students. It turns out that it was actually C2's accomplices, although one of them is reported to have been Sophie Alstreim. Then again, it might've have been a disguise…" Nunnally's peaceful smile dissipated. "Are you questioning the abilities of a mere Academy student? My own brother should be proof enough; he was able to lead the Black Knights while attending school, and also fooled students and non-students alike in his attempt for world peace."

Suzaku silently scolded himself. "Of course; how foolish of me to have thought such a thing. Forgive me, Milady." Nunnally sighed. "It's all right, Suzaku…I'm upset that she was able to escape. Guards." The ornately clad Guards came to attention; their hands placed on their foreheads in militarily salute. "Empress!" She nodded. "You may leave." They bowed, and left the room. Suzaku watched them, and as the door closed, he stood up. "Empress?"

"Suzaku."

"Yes?"

"Did…did you see the face of the accomplices?"

"No, I was unable to see."

"Hmm."

"Not that I wasn't trying to, Empress, but it was in the midst of battle and—"

"Don't worry. You did a good job."

She got up from her chair, and, with the help of her cane, walked to her bed. "However, I have another request." Suzaku straightened himself. "What is it?" Nunnally sat on the bed, laying the cane next to her. "I want you to tuck me in."

Torako yawned tiredly, opening her eyes, and stretching, only to find herself in her dorm room, in her bed. Startled, she sat up, and looked around. Charlotte slept in her bed quietly, her figure rising up and down in peaceful sleep. Torako let out a breath of relief. "I see you have finally awoken, Torako." She whirled around, and saw the green-haired woman sitting on her desk chair, eating a cheese pizza. "YOU!" C.C's eyes blinked. "I have a name. Please be so kind to use it. C2." Torako jumped out of her bed, putting her hands up in mock defense. "You—you—what the heck are you doing here?!" C.C rolled her eyes, and took a big bite out of the pizza slice she was holding. "What do you think? _I _saved your life." Torako laughed. "What?! I SAVED YOUR LIFE! I stole a Knightmare, I attacked an Imperial Officer, and now you're in here, eating pizza, and what the hell are you wearing?!"

C.C looked down at herself. "What about my clothes?" Torako waved her hands around. "Seriously! You have, what, green hair and—and—wearing some weird-ass costume—what are you?! A cosplayer?!" C.C bit her pizza, chewing as she talked. "Calm down." Then, she took out a gun. "Or I will have to quiet you myself."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"You've gotten awfully calm all of a sudden."

"Considering the situation, yes, that's shocking."

C.C lowered the gun, smiling. "You're just like him." Torako blinked. "Who?" The woman took another slice. "Lelouch." _I __**see that she realizes who you are.**_"YOU AGAIN?!" C.C frowned in mid-chew. "Who are you talking to?"

"I'M TALKING TO LELOUCH!"

"_WHAT?!" _

**_Don't get hysterical. _**

"He said don't get hysterical."

"To me or you?"

**_Both of you. I command you to. _**

Suddenly, Charlotte turned in her bed, her hand lying over the bed. "That's ninety-five Geachu, sir, come again." The two stared at her as she went to sleep, and burst into laughter. **_What are you two laughing about?_**"Nothing, my roommate is just…funny." **_Hmm. I suppose so._**_**She reminds me of someone…**_ C.C peered curiously at Charlotte. "She looks like Valletta." Torako nodded. "Yeah, that's her mother." _Wow. __**She has Ohgi's eyes**__. _"Lelouch said that she has Ohgi's eyes." C.C shook her head. "They do!"

"I'm not talking about that, which I agree on; she does have Ohgi's eyes."

"Then what are you shaking your head for?"

"We need to communicate better between Lelouch and I."

"And what exactly are you proposing?"

"I may have an idea…wait here."

As if rehearsed, C.C jumped from her chair and left the room in a matter of seconds, only to return a minute later, huffing. "Where did you go?" C.C ignored her, carrying the hefty suitcase into the room, placing it on Torako's bed. "You ask a lot of questions." Torako sniffed. "And you always avoid answering them." The green-haired woman opened the suitcase, revealing a gun, clothes, and Zero's mask. "That's—!" **_I'm amazed—she kept it hidden all these years_**_. _"I kept an extra one. Perhaps this will help. Lets see…" Upon remarking, C.C began to throw the contents of the suitcase about the room, careless throwing, and managed to even hit Charlotte with the gun. "Watch where you're throwing!" Ignoring her, C.C kept searching. "Aha!" She turned, showing Torako two pink-and-white colored origami-like headsets.

"What're those, C2?" C.C wordlessly began to put them on Torako, and once done, stood back to see her handiwork.

"You look quite good in them."

"Uh, thanks?"

_Can you hear me?_

"Yes. But your lips aren't moving. Are you a ventriloquist or something?"

C.C rolled her eyes and sighed. _And this is your successor? _Torako could hear the smugness in HIS voice. **_Of course; give me a couple of days and she'll turn out better than me_**_. _The woman stood up. "No one could ever replace you!" Torako grabbed her hair and pulled her back down before anyone else noticed her outburst. "Hey! Take your own advice!" C.C stroked her hair, pouting. _Why you! Don't pull my hair! Hmph! _ "Wow…how cool is this? You made telegraphic headsets!" **_C2, be patient. _**

**BEGIN SEQUENCE…**

C.C (folds her arms impatiently) _Lelouch, what exactly are you planning? _

TORAKO (groaning) Can I at LEAST have some say in this?

C.C: (glares at Torako)_ You stay out of it little girl…trying to replace my Lelouch…_

LELOUCH (smugly) **_When was I ever yours, C2?_**

C.C (blushing) _I mean—!_

TORAKO (rolls her eyes) Great. The voice in my head has a sexual relationship with this woman.

_LELOUCH _(mischievously) **_Not yet._**

C.C_: LELOUCH!_

TORAKO: Oh god this is so awkward!

LELOUCH: **_I have such strong urges for you, my love…if only I could embrace you…_**

C.C: (Moaning) _Oh Lelouch…_

TORAKO: (Waving hands wildly) AGH! Stop! Just stop! Dirty pictures in my head! Why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

C.C: (Shocked) _Lelouch! You watched me when I slept?!_

LELOUCH: **_Your fault for wearing sexy outfits all the time—I recall you liked sleeping in the nude, C2._**

TORAKO: Oh my god what is happening!?

C.C: _Oh Lelouch, why must you torture me?_

LELOUCH: **_We haven't even gotten to the bedroom yet—I have a lot of things planned for you._**

TORAKO: ACKKK! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT WHIP COME FROM?!

CHARLOTTE: Zzzzzzzzzz…

C.C: _Oh…I'm not really into S and M, Lelouch…_

LELOUCH: **_Don't worry I have ~~~~~ and ~~~~~~ I'll be ~~~~~~~_**

C.C: _OHH!_

TORAKO: OH MY GOD! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU PERVERT!

LELOUCH: **_I've learned a lot by being inside of this girl…_**

TORAKO: ACK! YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!

C.C: _Lelouch…_

LELOUCH: **_Yes…_**

CHARLOTTE: Zzzzzzzzzz…

TORAKO: SOMEONE FRIGGIN' HELP ME! AHHH! I'M IN HELL! DIRTY, SEXY—OH GOD YOU GOT ME DOING IT TOO!

CHARLOTTE: Zzzzzzzzzz…

From the outside of their entire conversation, C.C looked as if she were experiencing an orgasm as Torako was trying hard to not look at her, as Charlotte slept, unaware of the scene unfolding in front of her.

**THE END**


	4. Chapter 4

CODE GEASS R3

**END OF HALCYON **

TURN FOUR: **THE NEW KID**

Sophie yawned sleepily as she walked down the dorm room in her pajamas, blinking to look up at the placards on the dorm room doors. She stopped, suddenly alert. "Torako…Charlotte…" Wordlessly, she banged on the door. It didn't budge. "Oh dear." Sophie took a deep breath, and took a martial arts stance. In one second she was still, and the next, she moved, smashing the door in. "There. I must thank father for teaching me. Oh." She stepped into the room, avoiding the splinters that would surely pierce her feet, and peered into the room.

She saw Charlotte sleeping away as Torako slept in the same bed with a strange individual… "Torako?" Charlotte yawned, and woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Soph? What are you…" The debris registered, and she jumped to her feet. "Sophie! What did you do?! Tora—" Charlotte stopped, and looked at the bed.

There, beside Torako, was a green-haired woman sleeping, clutching one of the pillows. Sophie blinked. "Oh wow. Is that your new roommate?" Charlotte gulped and immediately ran to Torako, shaking her.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! TORAKO!"

"WHAT?! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Who…who is that in your bed?"

"What? What do you—"

Torako slowly turned around. The weird woman was still here. "AGH!" She jumped out of the bed quickly, throwing a pillow at C.C.

"Ow. What are you doing?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"Hmph. You think this is your bed?"

At that C.C started to go back to sleep. Charlotte shook her head.

"No! You can't!"

"Why not? I haven't slept on a bed for a long time…"

"Not that—just who the hell are you?!"

"C…C."

"C.C?"

"Yes."

Sophie nodded. "Makes sense. Do you know that the entire Britannian government is trying to find you?" C.C sighed. "What can they do? I've already escaped once—I can most certainly do it again." Charlotte stared at the two in amazement. "What are you talking about?" Torako sighed and prepared for the day. "It's complicated…"

James whacked the alarm clock, and stretched. It was going to be another tiring day; he could already tell. Getting up, he got ready quickly, and glanced at his roommate before leaving. Michael snored. A lot. He rolled his eyes, and put a hand to his mouth. "HEY! WAKE UP!" Michael woke up with a start, and fell out of his bed. "AGH!" James smiled, and set out for his morning jog.

Upon going outside, he saw the Student Council girls heading towards the Head Master's office. Hard to miss, it was built after Milly Ashford came to power; an opulent small mansion, it resembled the Club House. James started to run, then stopped. Among the girls was obviously a new student…foreign? She wore what appeared to be shorts and a tee-shirt, and had put her long green hair into a ponytail. "What the…?" Curious, James ran over to them.

Torako turned around and saw James approach. She blushed, and whirled around. "It's James!" Sophie only made a "eh" noise as Charlotte craned her head to look around, as C.C continued to walk. "Do you like him?"

"No! What makes you say that?"

"Hey guys! Fresh blood?"

The group stopped, save for C.C. Torako blushed. "C2! Don't be rude!" She only turned for a brief moment before walking again. "Hello." James grinned and started to chase after her. "Hey, wait beautiful!" Charlotte smiled and started to giggle, but stopped immediately when Torako started to fume. "Why that little…"

C.C walked, ignoring the approaching teenager. _I wonder if they serve pizza here…_ "Hey! Wait!" She turned around, and the man stopped a few inches from her, panting. Alarmed by the sudden appearance, she took a step back. _I'm fully prepared to kick your ass…I think…_ "Hey! You're a new student, right?"

"It would appear so."

"Hah! I'm—ah—wait a minute—(deep breath)—I'm James!"

"Hello, James. And goodbye."

"What?!"

She continued walking towards the office. _I haven't time for you, boy._ "HEY!" Suddenly, James started to chase after her. He was only ten meters away but he was closing in…_Why am I always chased? _She started to run, but she could tell her speed was off. _Damn. All those years spent eating pizza and sitting around…I need to get back in shape…_James stopped, watching the girl run. "Wow…she's fast." His thoughts changed suddenly when he saw the girl fall down. "Whoa!" She got back up, dusted herself, held her nose up high, and walked with what dignity she had left despite the bleeding knee.

"So your name is C…two?" C.C nodded. She was seated in the Head Master's office, and sat in the luxurious chair. Milly sat behind a mahogany desk and equally nice chair, surrounded by papers. _Obviously she hates the paperwork._ "Yes." Milly stroked her chin thoughtfully, and exited the chair. She walked around the girl, looking her up and down. _Why am I always constantly being, 'checked out'? _"I can't put my finger on it, but you look familiar…have I met you before?" C.C shook her head. _Unless you really were a newscaster… _"No. Can I enroll in the school?" Milly stopped her inspection and smiled. "Of course! Ashford Academy is welcome to any new students! However, we have papers to do and I'll need parental consent and—" She was interrupted by a thick, yellow envelope thrust into her face. "I believe I have all that you need. I understand a fee for the uniform?"

Taken aback, it took a while for Milly to answer. "Yes! And a Physical Education outfit, and—" C.C took out a wallet adorned with Cheese-Kun icons with a blue background, and produced a checkbook. "How much?"

"Three hundred…"

"I understand that there is a Swim Club, correct?"

"Yes! Do you want to join?"

"No. I just want a swimsuit."

"Every student is required to join a club—"

"I'll join the Student Council. Here you go."

C.C handed the check to a stunned Milly. "Is that all?" The Head Master nodded, and took the check. Before throwing it into a check graveyard, she noticed C.C's knee. "Whoa. What happened to you?" She stiffened. _Why am I getting frightened? _"I. Fell." Milly opened a drawer, making dust fly everywhere. "I KNOW I have some Band-Aid's somewhere…where the hell are they…?" C.C prepared to leave, not wanting to stay in the room any longer. _Reminds me of when I was little…_"I'll be fine…it was nice to meet you…" Milly triumphantly held up a small, light-colored strip "WAIT! Aha! I found one! Get over here!" C.C flinched, memories of her past life rushing through her mind…

A small girl in a dirty dress walked down the muddy road, carrying a rucksack, holding it close to her chest. "Can't. Drop. Can't. Drop." Immersed in her duty, she ignored the cart that was speedily roaring down the road. The horses rushed towards her, making mud splatter everywhere, and then the cart disappeared. The girl's eyes widen, and she began to cry. "Dirty! Oh no!"

As if the world was against her, the gray clouds above thundered, and it began to pour rain. The girl was beginning to tear. "No. Dirty. He won't be happy, no." Desperate, she ran to the closet building; the local pub. The sudden warmth surprised her as she entered the bar; a fireplace was blazing. She gulped, nervous. There was tall, angry looking men everywhere in the bar, and the place stunk of resentment. It was a smell she knew all too well. Walking carefully, she ducked behind and wove between the crowded pub, careful to not drop the dirty rucksack. "Almost. There. Yes."

She thought about what she should do. _Raining. Master will be angry if I come home dirty, me and bag. What? _The girl squeezed out of the crowd and found herself in a dark hallway. _Wait here. 'Til rain stops. _Finally safe, she sat down in the corner, placing the bag beside her. She breathed. _Just wait. Will be okay. Will be okay. _Quietly, she started to hum. _Hmm. Hm. Hmm-Hmm-Hmm. _Feeling much braver, she decided to sing—her small voice echoing in the dark hallway.

The little girl soon comforted herself. She grew happy, but it disappeared when, without warning, a door next to her opened. A drunkard walked out, and with one step with his clunky boots, stepped on the rucksack. Horrified, she pushed the man away and snatched the rucksack. She ran out into the rain, and found shelter underneath a tree. Cowering, she slowly opened the rucksack; the contents were ruined. "No. No. No. No. Master will be mad. No." Angry, she threw the remains and ran, not caring where she was going, just wanting to leave this awful world of hers, running…

C.C came back from the memory, panting wildly, holding her face in her hands. Milly rushed to her, trying to console her. "C2! Are-Are you okay?!" She nodded recovering from the sudden flashback. "Don't-Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Okay, well, you just fainted! I wouldn't call that okay!"

"At least I didn't black out or anything!"

"'Or anything'?! Is blacking out normal for you?!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW; WHY ARE YOU?!"

C.C opened her mouth to say something, stopped, and then burst into a series of giggles. Milly joined in with her infectious laugh. It was a couple of minutes until they both calmed down. C.C wiped a tear away with a single finger as Milly sniffed. "Oh my god…I'm sorry, forgive me…" Milly smiled, and hugged C.C tightly to her chest playfully. "Ahh! Don't worry about it! This whole school is full of crazy people!" C.C gulped nervously. "Is that good or bad?" Milly stopped hugging her, and looked her right in the face. "It's damn good!"

Micheal was about open the door to his mother's office when a green-haired girl opened it; she walked into him. "ACK!" C.C, startled, held her hands up. "OH! I'm sorry! Um, excuse me!" Micheal jumped away, instantly frightened. "Ack! Who are you?!" Milly walked out of the room, her hands on her hips. "WHAT?! Is that any way to greet your new classmate?!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name's Micheal."

"You're…her son?"

"Yeah."

"And your dad must be Rivalv then…"

"How do you know him?"

C.C blinked. _Shit! How __**do **__I know that?! It'll be weird if I just came out and said, oh, yeah, well, I used to go to school with him. Heh. _She took a deep breath. "Ahh…I heard about him from my…dad." Micheal raised his eyebrows.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah! My dad! He used to go to school with him."

"Oh. Well, that's cool!"

Milly nudged Micheal in the ribs roughly. "Show her around town, Micheal. She's new, right?" C.C nodded. "Yeah. I mean, look at her! That body, that figure, that asss—" C.C interrupted. "Asking-questions-urge! Do you guys have pizza here?"

"Yeah…err, I mean—! Pizzzzza! Pizza! It's at the Cafeteria!"

"Can you show me where it is?"

"SURE! Okay! Uhh, just follow me!"

C.C stepped forward, and at the same moment Milly grabbed Micheal by his ear. "OWW! Mother!" Milly glanced on both sides, and slapped Micheal on the butt. "Go get em' tiger." At that, she pushed him into C.C. _Oh my god…_ Before the two of them stepped outside, Milly yelled, "SOW DEM WILD OATS, SON!"

C.C sat with Sophie, Charlotte, Torako and others at the lunch table in the Cafeteria. She finally got her pizza, and took a first bite when Charlotte leaned over and grinned. "Sooo…do you like James?" C.C nearly spat out the mushroom pizza she was eating. "Who?" Torako smiled, almost triumphantly before answering. "See? I told you, Charlotte, she only has eyes for—" Torako held her hand in front of her chest "—LA-LOU—!" She didn't get very far when C.C leapt over the lunch table and tackled her. James happened to be on the scene. "CATFIGHT!"

They both landed on the hard, granite floor, C.C on top and Torako on the bottom, both immersed in some weird death grip. Hissing wildly C.C pressed her face closer to Torako's.

"_Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" _

_"Look who's talking, maniac! GET OFF OF ME!"_

_"Don't mention Lelouch to anyone, okay?!"_

_"Alright!"_

_"Promise?"_

_"YES!"_

_"Thank you."_

A quizzical voice entered their conversation. "Does something **_seem _**to be going on here?" C.C got off of Torako quickly. "Nothing at all, sir! In my native country we usually attack one another in a primal tradition before we partake in our meal. Forgive me if it seems troublesome." The male teacher looked her up and down. "Really? Huh, you should take that up in our Culture Festival. Where do you come from, again?" C.C thought quickly.

"Uh…somewhere in the…"

"Let me guess…Scandinavia?"

"EXACTLY! But I come from an indigenous tribe and such so you may not be able to find it."

"What's your name?"

"Cee-two. Are you my teacher?"

The man held out a hand. "I'm your World History teacher, Mr. Kanon. I believe you are in my fifth hour class." C.C blinked while shaking his hand. "Kanon, sir?" He laughed. "Yeah. Weird name, I know…" She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong…well, see you later." He waved. C.C sat back down. Sophie noticed her puzzled expression. "Mr. Kanon was indeed the old assistant of past Prince Schenizel, C2, but now he's a history teacher. Did you know him?" C.C rubbed her temples. "Let me guess; is my Biology teacher Ms. Einstein?" Sophie nodded. "But its _Missus _since she's married to Kanon. She kept her maiden name."

_Lelouch…the world has changed considerably. _

**_And yet, my dear, you haven't changed at all._**

_I THOUGHT NINA WAS A LESIBAN!_

**_I suppose Kanon changed her ways…_**

_Dear God…is she going to recognize me?_

**_Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you should cut your hair._**

_NEVER!_

**_Or dye it? I always wondered how you would look as a redhead…_**

_LELOUCH!_

Torako sighed, and set down her hoagie, and looked directly at C.C. "Could I, at least, have a normal lunch without two people talking in my head?!" C.C frowned. "Whaaaaat? I haven't talked to him in years."

**_She has a point, you know._**

"WHATEVER! You stay out of it!"

_What do you want? Your precious James?_

"What?! I don't like him!"

_Yeah, right. You just keep denying that. Let's see where that goes, okay?_

**_She also has a point._**

Torako grabbed the headsets. "You know what? You can keep your little headgear crap—I'M GOIN' BACK TO MY DORM!" She stormed off without another word. Sophie quietly took the rest of her food. "Oh, and we have Physical Education with Charlotte's mother. Mrs. Nu. It's quite a surprise that no one hasn't noticed you yet, C2." C.C rolled her eyes. "I'm a little surprised too…did Empress Nunnally eradicate all records of the Black Rebellion and Zero?" Sophie drank the milk carton. "Yes. She didn't want anyone to remember the 'bad days'." C.C sighed. "Just doing that won't make anyone forget what happened."

Sophie's eyes peeked over the folded cardboard. "You speak as if you experienced it." C.C finger-combed her hair. "Uhh…I read a lot of books." Sophie set the carton down, and picked up a napkin, wiping her milky moustache away. "Surely you must remember what great lengths Zero went through in order to achieve, so-called 'world peace'" C.C smiled in spite. "You know your history, girl." Sophie sighed and threw the napkin away, wistfully looking outside into the Courtyard. "Yes, well, being the daughter of a Knight of the Round and partner of Zero begs knowledge of such things." With frightening speed, she returned her steely gaze upon C2. "I wonder if you can keep this charade for much longer." C.C bit her lip sullenly. "I've been keeping it up for most of my life."

Sophie giggled. "Well, when the time comes, inform me. I could be of some help." C.C glared at her. "I don't know if I can." The pink-haired girl shrugged. "Torako already did. I just thought both of you were in this together." C.C relaxed. "Yes, well, your relation with Britannia does make me think you might be a spy."

Sophie's sky-blue eyes twinkled. "I could be a double-agent for all you know. Of course, that's all just in a manner of taste." C.C sighed. "Doesn't hurt, I suppose." She raised a finger. "But I'll be watching you." She got up and left. Sophie watched her leave the Cafeteria, and finally adjusted her uniform, taking out a small voice-recorder. "Ahh, but as you see C2…" She positioned the small object between her index finger and thumb in the light. "…it is I who will be watching you."

**THE END**


End file.
